Opportune Playtime
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Takes place after the 'Our Failed April Fool's' episode in the Beautiful World Series. Both Alfred and Arthur couldn't find the 'embarrassing photos'. Arthur is understandably angered and wants revenge. But Alfred is getting distracted by how cute his lover is in that nurse outfit and decides to act on this opportunity to play with him...established USUK pairing with lovely YAOI.


**Author's notes:** I nearly died and squealed the moment I saw the April Fool's Prank episode :) and I mostly drooled over Alfred and Arthur in their costumes and then it got me thinking...what happens after Francis releases those 'embarrassing' photos and...my thought was 'USUK fic coming up'! I know it's way past April Fool's but I just had to post this now after still editing my Drarry Harry Potter stories! So here it is for the fun of it. Please read, enjoy and leave a review when you can because it makes me happy :) Flames...not so much...

**Rating: **M rating HEAVY YAOI!

**Story notes:** Established USUK (in my head anyway)

**Warnings:** Possible OOC and overused plot as it was a manga strip before. But most importantly: USUK steamy loving :)

* * *

**Opportune Playtime**

The door to Alfred's mansion burst open with a resounding bang and a fuming Arthur still dressed in the pale pink nurse costume stormed inside, muttering unimaginable obscenities under his breath and still clutching his wand. The British nation would've looked like the vicious pirate he was centuries ago if it wasn't for the crimson blush covering his angry face and him continually trying to pull down the hem of the nurse's dress to cover his bottom and legs.

"I can't believe that nurses actually wear this...this...damned thing! It's far too short and it keeps riding up my legs! The moment I get them, they...are...DEAD!" the British nation angrily slumped onto the settee and crossed his arms across his chest in a huff, tapping the wand against the inside of his elbow. He currently looked like a spoilt child who just had a temper tantrum, "Those bastards will get what's coming to them!"

Alfred, still dressed in his skimpy waiter's costume, followed behind his lover at a good distance, chuckling quietly as he fidgeted with the bear ears still sitting on his head. They, alongside the rest of the victims, had looked everywhere for those embarrassing photos as the child Francis released them to the high winds. Their search was futile and the blasted French nation had already high-tailed the scene with Antonio and a grumpy and confused Lovino in tow.

The British nation had been in bad spirits since they started walking back to Alfred's stately home. The younger nation knew better than to approach his lover when he was in a bad temper and even he, the nation who Arthur truly loved with all his heart and soul, was not safe from his wrath. He waited for a while and observed the older nation letting off some much needed steam before it was deemed safe to cuddle and comfort him. After seeing the tense shoulders visibly slump and Arthur putting away his wand in favour of rubbing his aching forehead, Alfred took his place beside the lithe nation on the settee. He gathered Arthur in an one-armed hug and massaged the throbbing vein present on his lover's temple. Arthur sighed and relaxed against the larger nation's shoulder and patted his muscled thigh softly as a silent gesture of gratitude.

"All better now, Sweetheart?" Alfred gently kissed his lover's forehead.

Arthur sighed heavily, feeling the tension ebb from Alfred's caring touch...but the anxiety gripped his heart in a vice...

"Those stupid photos could be anywhere by now...God Damn it...what'll everybody say when they see me like...ugh!" Arthur groaned and hid his face in his hands, "What photo did they take of me?!"

"Hey come on, you're not the only one who's the victim here, you know," Alfred said, his own humiliated blush returning to his cheeks, "Maybe I should've been more careful with I've been doing and stuff..."

Truth be told, the powerful nation was shuddering in fear when everyone one else would find those 'embarrassing photos'. What embarrassing moment did they take of him? Alfred knew he had done a lot of stupid things and it could be any one of them!

Arthur turned back to his lover and saw the tense look present on the young face and the blush covering his cheeks. The British nation's hardened features softened slightly. Alfred had done some outlandishly silly endeavours and possibly had a lot of habits that were best kept out of public's eye. He looked so cute right now...but he didn't deserve to get humiliated...

"And that's all the more reason why I should start planning what I'm going to do to that frog and that Spanish bastard, Love!" Arthur vehemently declared, his rage coming back in full force, "Oh, there'll be Hell to pay all right..."

Alfred found his heart unclench upon hearing those passionate words and he mentally chuckled at the possibilities the two nations would suffer in Arthur's payback. But as he continued to observe his lover rambling something about dark spells and bloody executions, he began to feel hints of lust burning in his groin. He had been so wrapped up in the adrenaline and drama in finding who the culprits were behind the prank and the search for the photos to fully notice how sexy and cute his lover looked...until now. He noted how the nurse costume actually fitted the British nation's lithe body well like a glove...and those modest white heeled shoes and the nurse's hat made him look all the more adorable. Oh God...are those skin-coloured stockings? No wonder why they felt unusually smooth and silky and had a sheer lustrous look when his legs brushed against them...

The powerful nation felt his cock jump under the dark navy blue apron, realizing how turned on he was to see Arthur in that costume. Arthur was still trying in vain to prevent the dress from riding up his legs again...but Alfred would rectify that...they hadn't seen each other in like forever and that meant lonely nights of wet dreams. Alfred felt his heartbeat quicken and ring in his ears and hot sweat gathering on his forehead...he just had to have his cute little nurse right now...only his TLC he could soothe his pain below...

Meanwhile Arthur had paused in his ranting when he noticed how quiet Alfred had gotten. He was about to ask whether he was alright until he saw the lustful glazed look present in his sky blue bespectacled eyes. The British nation gave a questionably manly squeak when he saw the apron tent up.

'Oh God...he had no underwear on all this time?!" Arthur blanched in horror and his face turn even redder.

But that horror was quickly ebbed away and shy embarrassment took its place when his body started reacting to his lover's advances. Arthur felt his own groin stir up upon seeing his lover's sun-kissed muscled body decked up in that skimpy waiter costume. That intense stare...if he continued looking at him like that...he...he could...Arthur pressed his hands on his lap to hide his growing erection and tried to shimmy away. But the more he tried to retreat, the more Alfred crawled towards him. Arthur tried to ignore how Alfred was gracefully prowling before him...the way his muscles rippled deliciously with each moment...but it was no use and he found himself trapped against the other end of the settee. He shivered when Alfred towered over him and immobilized his legs as he clambered over him like a giant cat.

"A-Alfred...what're you doing?" Arthur whispered and moaned softly when he felt Alfred's nose tickling the nape of his neck and his slippery tongue licking his ear, "N-No...not there...ah!"

"You look so cute right now...it's been a long while since we were together in bed...play with me for a while..." Alfred whispered hotly against the wet ear and cupped the slim waist to press their lower bodies together. Arthur groaned when he felt the other's hardness through the dress, "Then you can think about your revenge later...come on...please..."

'Bloody Hell...why now?' Arthur thought as he found his lips savagely kissed and his neck bitten, which was sure to leave hickeys in place. In the end, he gave into his lust...his body did miss Alfred's and it had been a while since their last world meeting. He wound his arms around the broad shoulders and fiddled with the bear ears still sticking on his sandy blonde head as Alfred initiated another rough kiss, 'What am I ever going to do with you, boy...I guess..revenge can wait...'

Alfred smirked as Arthur began to reciprocate and arched his clothed body up to him. They broke apart, their pants warming each other's flushed faces and their swollen lips shiny with saliva.

"Fine, Alfred...but I want this to be done on a bed."

Alfred whooped jovially and scooped the smaller nation in his strong arms bridal-style. Arthur struggled to hold on tight as his young lover sprinted upstairs to the shared bedroom and slammed the door close.

* * *

Finally safe within the sanctuary of their bedroom, Alfred carefully lowered Arthur onto the king-sized bed and shoved their shoes off. The powerful nation licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his lover beneath him. Arthur was panting heavily under Alfred's lustful gaze...the nurse cap still somehow pristinely stayed put on his now disheveled golden hair, his green eyes darkening to emerald rings, his skin lovely and red like a fully bloomed rose...

Then he focused on Arthur's body as he ran his hands delicately over the soft cotton material of the dress. The nurse's outfit was rumpled in the right places, discreetly outlining the fine contours of his body. The skirt bunched up at the hips and was now fully exposing his lower body. Alfred's mouth salivated. His legs were covered by thigh high stockings with tan lace edges and the pale pink cotton bikini did little to hide the British nation's half-hard erection. He gulped when he saw the hard organ twitch in the tight material. Unable to resist his need for his lover, he cupped his groin and started massaging the warm bulge.

Arthur gasped when he felt Alfred's large hand encompassing his erection and felt tears of humiliation burning in his eyes. He struggled to break free...oh...but his hand...it felt so good cupping him below. He felt his defences crumble. Alfred wasn't supposed to see him like this...damn those bastards to make him wear this stupid costume, those cursed stockings and that tiny bikini! Alfred paused in his ministrations to see Arthur squirming in his embrace and attempting to hold back his tears. He sighed knowingly of his lover's fierce pride and his obvious discomfort of being reduced to this pitiful state. He lowered his face to gently kiss Arthur, trying to bring as much reassurance he could with each peck. Tearful green eyes bore into loving sky blue orbs...

Arthur sharply turned away and hid his face in his hands, "Don't look at me..."

"Hey, it's me...just me seeing you like this...don't worry..." Alfred pried his lover's hands away to sweetly kiss his nose and ran his hand soothingly over the stockinged legs, "It's a great look on you...we did discuss about several ways to spice up our sex life...so this is perfect for us."

"S-Shut up..." Arthur groused and sniffled softly, "It's bad enough that practically the whole world already saw me in this ridiculous getup..."

"Arthur, I don't care what they'll say about you...because to me..." Alfred pecked his cheek, his blue eyes filled with sincere admiration, "...you look beautiful..."

Arthur scoffed and bopped the back of the younger's head weakly in retaliation but the sweet comment did stop his tears in their tracks. He pulled his lover down for a more passionate kiss which Alfred was more than happy to reciprocate. Feeling the need to see more of his lover's alabaster skin, Alfred got on top of Arthur and nudged his legs apart to settle between them while propping the other nation's upper body among the pillows.

The American nation unhooked the collar and undid the buttons, opening up the dress in order to uncover his slender chest. Alfred wasted no time to latch onto a pale bud and licked and sucked with gusto while his fingers pinched and teased the other one. Arthur cried out and arched his chest as he grabbed onto his lover's head to encourage him to ravage him more. Alfred drank in the breathless cries as his free hand travelled further down south to continue massaging his lover's erection through the bikini. Alfred tried as much as he could to delay the impending orgasm building up inside him by humping his hips against the comforter. He groaned at the way the contrasting materials of the apron and the comforter caressed his heated erection. He was sure he would leave stains later but he knew the wait would be worth it...

Arthur writhed beneath Alfred as he felt sweat forming sticking to his skin in little beads and the scorching heat centering on his chest and groin. He gasped when he felt Alfred's mouth and hand leaving his abused nipples in favour of slithering a hot trail down his torso. He felt Alfred pull out his cock from the tight cotton confines to encase it in the moist cavern that was his mouth. His hands flew back to Alfred's head as he bobbed up and down with loud slurps.

"Ah...Alfred!" Arthur gasped in rapture, his red face scrunched up with each suck on his hardness, "Oh God...so good..."

Alfred worked his lover into a sexual frenzy as he played with the turgid organ with his teeth, tongue and lips. He relished the hitches in Arthur's litany of throaty cries and garbled chants of his name as he pulled back to lap at the precum dribbling down his length, nibble on the sensitive tip and tease his foreskin. He loved Arthur being uninhibited in voicing his pleasure when it came to giving him head...the moans and gasps emitted from his rosebud mouth just turned him on more...and he tasted so delicious. And right now, he just wanted to sink his own hard flesh into that wonderful lithe body...

The powerful nation withdrew his swollen mouth from the pulsating erection when Arthur began panting faster and his hips twitching. Alfred knew those signs indicated his lover was close to release but he wasn't going to let that happen...not yet anyway. The British nation whimpered when the heavenly suction suddenly stopped on his erection. He was about to reprimand his lover but paused when he saw Alfred retrieve the lubricant bottle from the nightstand. Knowing what was going to happen next, Arthur made himself more comfortable among the pillows and spread his legs further apart as the tight dress would allow. He then felt a hard pillow placed under his hips for more leverage and found Alfred above him and kneeling by his right side, his beautiful blue eyes darkened with lust, desire and love.

"You look so delectable right now, my naughty nurse..." Alfred murmured as he kissed his forehead and licked the saliva dribbling down his chin, "I can't wait to sink inside your heat..."

Arthur smirked and poked his lover's forehead playfully, "Then you better get on with servicing me, idiot..."

"Impatient old man..." Alfred said endearingly.

"Insatiable little brat..." Arthur replied back just as fondly.

Alfred pulled away the soiled bikini and dumped it on the floor where their shoes were. Then he poured a generous amount of the slimy liquid from the bottle and spread it around the valley of Arthur's buttocks where his anus was hidden. Arthur hissed at the sudden coolness attacking his behind but sighed contentedly when he felt Alfred's skilled fingers warming the liquid up and circling the puckered skin teasingly. Then he pushed two fingers in and scissored them carefully to stretch him. Alfred watched in fascination as Arthur's groin twitched with each thrust of the thin hips to drive those digits further inside him. Alfred gazed at Arthur's gaping mouth that emitted more whiney cries and gasping groans as he continued fidgeting his fingers in and out of the tight wet channel...and his erection desired for those lips to wrap around him. Alfred prodded his dripping erection on Arthur's face, leaving translucent drops on his cheeks. The older nation huffed indignantly before allowing Alfred to guide his head and he finally wrapped his mouth around the solid flesh. Alfred groaned and threw his head back the moment the searing heat coiled around his length. As his fingers still continued their task to pleasure Arthur, his other free hand brushed the nurse hat aside to comb through the golden blonde mess that was his hair as Arthur suckled his length with lewd wet noises. The sight of the red lips around his flesh and the soft pink tongue laving lovingly on the rouge tip made him spill more precum which Arthur lapped up eagerly, his green eyes flashing up at him in a sultry look.

Unable to hold back anymore, Alfred pulled his fingers away from the twitching arsehole and pushed away Arthur's face to gather his lover in his arms as he rested against the pillows and headboard. Arthur was a bit disoriented of suddenly being pushed away when he was savouring the feel of the younger's cock in his mouth. Then he found himself straddling Alfred's lap and moaned softly when Alfred encased both their erections in his wet fist. The British nation blushed at the intimate position and timidly kissed back when Alfred leaned in to shove his tongue into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart...I can't hold on any longer..." Alfred released Arthur and poured more lubricant onto his length and hastily rubbed the liquid until the organ was glossy. He lifted Arthur until his twitching anus brushed the tip, causing both nations to shiver with suppressed excitement of what was to come, "I need you..."

"And...I you..." Arthur nodded and knelt above Alfred's lap, "Hold me steady, Love..."

Alfred complied and held onto his lover's hips to guide him to his erection standing tall and proud. Arthur tried to steady his tense breathing as he impaled himself on the impressive length of his lover's hardness. A painful burn accompanied the descent but feeling it pulse and full inside him...this was pure bliss...he felt so complete. He looked at Alfred to find his face pulled in the most wondrous needy expression he had ever seen and felt his long fingers gripping his hips tightly. It filled the smaller nation's heart with proud satisfaction that he had the power to reduce Alfred in this way.

"I'm gonna...ugh...I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Alfred managed to breathe out the words as he thrust his hips up into the heat gripping him. He groaned as his cock was massaged in heavenly tight heat, "Fuck...ah...how do you manage to stay so tight...ah..."

Arthur braced himself as Alfred began to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. The painful burn was evolving into a deep sinful warmth that was threatening to overwhelm his body in a huge tidal wave. Alfred kissed and bit around his lover's collarbone in an effort to express the raging possessiveness inside of him. The slick smacking of sweaty skin and the wet squelching sounds of squishing fluids coupled with the animalistic grunts and wanton cries filled the room as the two lovers passionately performed their intertwined dance of love on the bed.

Arthur pressed himself as close as he could against Alfred's strong body. The younger nation's long muscular arms wrapped around his narrow waist and his own stockinged legs snaked around his lover's shapely hips. He carded his fingers through the soft sandy blonde locks, knocking off the headband with the bear ears, and pulled Alfred in for a tonsil-rolling kiss. Alfred then pistoned his hips in a different angle. Arthur broke the kiss abruptly when he felt his prostrate brutally attacked and his erection releasing a glob of precum on their stomachs. The American nation smirked at the reaction and reached down to stroke him in time with his new angled thrusts. He felt it throb in his fist and his fingers getting warm and sticky with precum as Arthur thrust back with the sharp needles of pleasure attacking his strained sweaty body.

"S-So close...I'm...ah!" Arthur bit his bottom lip and his scrunched up face was wet with tears of pleasure, "A-Alfred...let me go...I...I...I want to come..."

"T-Together...we do it together..." Alfred commanded as he kissed and nibbled his earlobe, "God, you feel so heavenly...you're mine...do you hear me, Arthur...you are mine! YOU ARE MINE!"

"YOURS! AHHHHH!"

Alfred's quiet grunt accompanied Arthur's passionate cry as they each both found release. Arthur sobbed as his cock shot out strings of pearlescent cum, staining the nurse dress and soaking Alfred's front. Alfred sighed shakily as he poured cum into the tightness encasing him. The powerful nation made shallow thrusts to shove as much of himself inside his lover before slumping down in exhaustion while still cradling Arthur against him.

Their gasping pants were all they could hear and their equally thumping heartbeats could be felt beneath their hands. They looked tiredly at each other before bringing their lips together for a soft tender kiss, silently reaffirming their love for each other...

* * *

Alfred eventually laid them down comfortably on the bed after recovering from their intense orgasms. They had taken off the rest of their costumes and left them haphazardly on the floor, preferring to bask in the post-coital afterglow and to savour the silken feeling of each other's cooling bare bodies. Alfred tucked Arthur's head against his shoulder and peppered chaste kisses all over his forehead. Arthur opted to nuzzle his cheek against his former colony's chest and pressed a reverent kiss on the spot where he could feel his heartbeat.

"Some April Fool's Day, huh?"

"That'll be the one day I'd rather not think about in the future..."

"But the one thing I'll never joke about is how much I love you, Arthur..." Alfred said with seriousness shining in his eyes as he cupped his cheek. It took Arthur's breath away, "I really do love you..."

Arthur couldn't help but feel his heart ache pleasantly and his eyes tearing up again...this time, it was in happiness.

"I love you too, insufferable git..."

"So...are you still up for this revenge of yours?" Alfred inquired as he played with the fine golden strands at the nape of his lover's neck.

Arthur made a non-committed noise and snuggled further against Alfred's muscled chest, "After a nap first, Love...that way I can plan and concoct a gruesome spell or a deadly curse for them in my dreams..."

"You really are scary, Sweetheart..." Alfred chuckled.

"You better belt up because you're going to help me in my new endeavour...so shut up and close your eyes...you need all the rest you can get and I do too..."

Alfred watched in amusement as Arthur immediately drifted off to slumberland. He knew there was no stopping the British nation from exacting his revenge on the pranksters who damaged his pride. But it would be a fun ride and it would be worthwhile seeing the potential victims getting what they deserved...if they could find them. Deciding to follow his lover's lead, he kissed his cheek before closing his eyes and succumbed to the growing need to sleep...

**The End!**

* * *

**Omake:**

Little Francis snickered as he clicked another picture on his Polaroid camera. It appeared the spell Arthur casted on him wasn't going to wear off anytime soon so he decided to take advantage of the situation as much as he could. So here he was...snapping pictures of Arthur and Alfred getting steamy in the bedroom while he was up in a tree. It wasn't all that bad being a kid again since he was able to climb up trees like he used to centuries ago. It was made easier given his 'costume' and people could easily mistake him for an abnormally giant cat lounging about in the branches. After all, he got the best blackmail material from this harrowing experience.

Normally he could've asked some random nation to do this arduous task for him but he personally wanted to get his back at the British nation for catching him off guard and put the child transformation spell on him. But he was also a nation of l'amour and he couldn't help but find their recent activities quite tasteful and arousing. And the pictures he took really mirrored that.

He wasn't that cruel either...he would do a fair trade. They would get the 'embarrassing' photos back in exchange for allowing this new batch of photos to be 'accidentally' circulated at the next world meeting. He looked at the photos that were taken earlier and had managed to retrieve from prying eyes. He placed them in separate envelopes along with a note addressed to them.

He pushed them through the letter slot in Alfred's door and ran away as fast he could, knowing fully well that Arthur would come chasing after him the moment he read the note...he chuckled.

'Let the chase begin, mon lapin...'

* * *

Alfred and Arthur stared blankly at each other's so-called embarrassing photos. All they could think was '_how cute and adorable he looks_' and '_how the hell is this called 'embarrassing'_' before turning to the note addressed to them. Arthur quickly unfolded the letter, recognizing the fine cursive script as Francis' handwriting. Alfred peeked over his lover's shoulder and began read along with Arthur.

_"Dear Alfred and Arthur,_

_Here are your embarrassing photos that you took so long to look for. I apologize if they caused you grief. But I just want to also let you know that it was fun watching you two getting on in your bedroom. Your l'amour is breathtaking and should be shared with the rest of the world. I hope you don't mind if I passed on the evidence of your love around in the next world meeting. Until next time, mes amies...au revoir! Your Big Brother, Francis..."_

A deep silence reigned before Alfred sensed a dark demonic aura surrounding his lover. He stepped back out of harm's way as Hell broke loose in the form of Arthur's enraged screams...

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE THAT FROG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

**The Real End!**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I felt really naughty after writing this...but it satisfied the USUK fangirl in me :) I couldn't resist adding the Omake...anyhows, let me know what you think while I really should be getting back to editing those old stories in my archive. Until then, see you all later!


End file.
